Barricade
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression States of Repair Related Missions Additional Facts *The Level 9 Barricade was introduced with the addition of the Level 7 Command Center. Game Update : Feb, 13th 2014. *Neither Constructing nor Upgrading a Barricade requires the Dozer. This means that you do not have to stop any other construction or upgrade that may be in progress to build or upgrade them. *'Units' Defending a Player's Base may pass through their own Barricades. *Enemy Attacking Units may not pass through Barricades allowing the Defending Player the possibility of controlling the attack approaches and leading the Enemy into Defensive Fire. *Barricades Level 5 and above absorb Direct Fire from Ground Units while allowing the Defending Units to shoot unobstructed. *Barricades Level 5 and above do not obstruct shots from Ground Units that utilize Arc Fire such as the Mortar Team, Rocket Buggy, Razorback and Hellfire. *Barricades Level 5 and above can limit the amount of Splash Damage taken by a Building or''' Unit' if placed in between them and the target being struck. *'Thorium' is required for upgrading Barricades to Level 5 and above. *The number of available Barricades is determined by the Level of the 'Command Center. *New Barricades may be placed in Back to Back succession. *Placed Barricades may be moved by ''Right Clicking'' them or by holding ''"SHIFT" + Left Clicking them. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Game Updates *'Game Update: 2013 March 7' **Introducing Improved barricades-eight new levels of defense to help you protect your base! Barricades level 5 and above also provide protection from direct fire. *'Game Update: 2013 March 29' **You can now have as many as 160 Barricades protecting your base. Line 'em up, Commander - the battle never ends! *'Game Update: 2014 January 15' **Placing Barricades is easier than ever! you now have the ability to lay multiple barricades in back to back succession. Additionally you can also hold SHIFT+Left Click to move any building around your base! *'Game Update: 2014 February 13' **Tired of getting owned by enemy Spectres and Titans? The turret-protected Level 7 Command Center is now available! This building will give you ability to upgrade your Drone Silo, Go-Go Bar and Barricades. (Ref : Kixeye Forum Thread) External Links *Kixeye Forum Thread :' Introducing: Improved Barricade Placement Thread'. *Kixeye Forum Thread : Official Discussion: Placing Barricades . *Wikipedia - Barricade - Barricade In Real Life Gallery '''''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Upgrade bar to lvl 5.PNG|Level 5 Upgrade Message Box Mission-Safety Check.png|Mission: Safety Check Mission-Saftey Check-Complete.png|Mission: Safety Check Complete update since it was march 27th 2013.png|update since it was march 27th 2013 GameUpdate_01-15-2014.jpg|New Way to Place Barricades GameUpdate_02-13-2014.jpg|Introduced Level 9 Barricades Error-Only160Barricades.jpg|May Only Place 160 Barricades barricades-Lg.png|Large Pic Barricade-Lv1toLv2-Upgrade.jpg|Level 1 > Level 2 Upgrade bar lvl 2 to lvl 3.PNG|Level 2 > Level 3 bar lvl 3 to lvl 4.PNG|Level 3 > Level 4 bar lvl 4 to lvl 5.PNG|Level 4 > Level 5 bar lvl 5 to lvl 6.PNG|Level 5 > Level 6 bar lvl 6 to lvl 7.PNG|Level 6 > Level 7 bar lvl 7 to lvl 8.PNG|Level 7 > Level 8 Barricade-Lv8toLv9-Upgrade.jpg|Level 8 > Level 9 Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z